Antimony pentafluoride and aluminum chlorofluoride have been reported to catalyze the addition of fluoroalkenes having allylic fluorine atoms to fluoroolefins (see C. G. Krespan and V. A. Petrov, Chem. Rev., 1996, 96(8), 3269-3301, especially, the discussion beginning at page 3274, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,594).
The olefinic adduct products of these reactions are useful as solvents and stable liquids, particularly, after the double bond has been saturated by, for example, hydrogenation or fluorination. The adduct products may also be useful as monomers for the preparation of fluoropolymers. There is an interest in developing more efficient processes for the manufacture of fluoroolefins and also hydrofluoroolefins.